


【备份】鬼哭脑洞

by waterwwood



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23202943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterwwood/pseuds/waterwwood
Summary: 来自19年的脑洞
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 3





	1. 地狱边境

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 年龄操作

Vergil去地狱了

Dante去找他

死了无数遍

找遍了地狱

也没有找到Vergil

然后

没有然后了

正如游戏也到此结束

最后

他停了下来

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 后来重玩发现是重逢的，那就变成HE拉，可喜可贺


	2. 糖果屋

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 因为Vergil和V往下掉屑好像饼干  
> 普通人  
> 年龄操作

因为贫困，兄弟的渣爹离家出走失踪了

一天兄弟出门找食物

他们用小石子标记来路

进了森林深处

走了很久

他们看到了一座糖果屋

大快朵颐之际

巫师蒙德斯说谁在吃我的房子

把兄弟抓了起来

巫师觉得哥哥比较大只准备先吃他

就把他变成姜饼关了起来

奴役了但

蒙德斯每天给维投喂一些恶趣味的香料

直到那天他准备开动了

他让但去煮水看水开了没有

但说我不会看水开了没你自己去看吧

骂了一通但之后蒙德斯自己去看

然后被但推进了滚水里烫死了

但打开了牢笼

和姜饼维沿着小石子回家了


	3. 又是借哏海的女儿

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 其实不怎么海的女儿  
> 斯巴达一家都是人鱼  
> 蒙德斯是人类暴君  
> 斯巴达失踪/斯巴达从人变人鱼  
> 伊娃被杀/伊娃本来就是人鱼  
> 但/维都是人鱼

为了为母亲报仇

或者是别的执念

Vergil去找了章鱼女巫

付出了尾巴

声音

还有每一步都如同踩在刀尖般痛苦的代价

变成了人

俊美

安静

他要去刺杀蒙德斯

在有限的时间内

但是打不过

被蒙德斯奴役了

他变成蒙德斯的提线人偶替蒙德斯争战

不知是轻视还是真的无所谓

又或者是故意

在蒙德斯大张旗鼓巡洋出游的时候

Vergil没有像往常一样被囚禁于高塔

而是随船一同出行

一天黎明

Dante呼唤着Vergil

向船上丢来一把刀

他说

你可以再试一次

或者回来

女巫说今天日出你再不回来

就会变成泡沫

Vergil沉默着拾起刀

做了最后的努力

依然被打败

他被捏碎了手腕

被蒙德斯丢进海里

一直跟在船后的Dante把他捡回了家


	4. 玫瑰花精

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 普通人AU  
> 年龄操作  
> 玫瑰花精就是妖精  
> ⚠️主要角色死亡

玫瑰花精住在斯巴达家庭院的玫瑰丛中

祂们很细小

小到人类看不见

家族遇害后

Vergil宣誓要变得强大

他折了一只血红的玫瑰放在贴近心脏的口袋

一个小小的花精就在里面

踏上了离乡之路

命运不济

他碰上了残酷的敌人

正是谋害了伊娃的人

将他刺死

甚至连头颅也割下

无力的身体倒在菩提树下

被枯叶遮盖

花精害怕又生气

祂在森林中游荡

在遇到一辆驶往红墓市的马车时

躲在马车上的落叶里

回到了红墓市

祂又请求麻雀将祂带到斯巴达的庄园

破败的庄园里Dante还没有离开

是夜

麻雀飞进没有关紧的窗

把载着花精的枯叶轻轻放在Dante枕边

花精从叶子上飞出来

在他耳边讲述了Vergil的悲剧

并告诉他埋葬尸体的地方

「请不要以为这是一个梦

你将在枕边找到一片枯叶作证」

他醒了

找到了这片叶子

天一亮Dante就动身

去到森林里

Vergil的身边

他想把尸体搬回家

但是他抬不动

他抱着Vergil苍白的头颅

抚摸曾经明亮的眼睛和鲜艳的嘴唇

抹去头发上的土

尸体边有一颗盛开的白色素馨花

他摘了下来

一起带回家里

不久

Dante也离开了

他带着这株素馨花

到了新的城市

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 其实本来要借哏头放在花盆里，花种在头上的


	5. 魔界饭

V哥的魔界生涯

除了砍杀魔物外

还磨炼了厨艺

自己动手做魔物饭！

然后以魔帝大厨的身份出道了


	6. 野天鹅

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 不是天鹅  
> 是野龙

斯巴达是一国的国王

蒙德斯侵略了这个国家

斯巴达被流放

伊娃死了

这个王室只剩下两个年幼的王子

没多久但丁就被送到偏远乡下去寄住

蒙德斯看维吉尔也很不爽

对他下了诅咒

他变成一条龙被驱逐出王宫

但丁在乡下日子也过的不安分

寄宿只不过是蒙德斯的软禁

他也很想念维吉尔

于是溜了出去

就着夜晚的月光溜进熟悉的城堡

但是在任何地方都找不到维吉尔

维吉尔一定也像自己一样被赶走了

他想

害怕被抓住他又溜出宫殿

现在也不能回寄宿的地方了

他走进了森林

晚上就睡在柔软的草地上

在梦里继续想念他的哥哥

但丁过上了流浪的生活

在森林里游荡

一天他遇上一个老太婆

他问她有没有见过一个和自己长得很像的人

老太婆说没有

不过她曾看见一条龙从王宫飞出来

不知道新王是不是邪魔

她嘟哝到

但丁一个激灵

问了龙的去处

又踏上了旅程

很久

他终于在一处山巅发现了龙的踪迹

费尽精力爬了上去

龙还在很远处的海上飞行

他喊破喉咙也没有看他一眼

不过到了黄昏龙还是飞回山崖

落地的时候太阳也落下了海平面

龙变成了维吉尔

喊累的但丁哑着嗓子说

你原来听到了啊

晚上维吉尔告诉但丁自己被变成龙

白天不能落地只能不停的飞行

只有晚上才可以变成人的模样

但丁问他有解除的办法吗

他说有

只是要去遥远的地方

很久也无法回来

那么让我跟着你吧

现在他们又在一起了

白天但丁伏在维吉尔背上

他们一天可以飞出好远

太阳落山以后他们就找一些食物果腹

然后匆匆入睡

终于找到知道如何破解的法师

法师告诉他们

必须得用荨麻给维吉尔织出一件披甲

可以覆盖他全身

魔咒才得以解除

而在这期间

织披甲的人不能说一句话

否则前功尽弃

魔咒不仅不能再解开

还会反噬危及生命

但丁默认了这是自己的活

第二天就开始搜集荨麻了

这些植物刺痛他的手像火一样

维吉尔仗着自己是龙击溃了附近一伙山贼

兄弟俩至少暂时安定了下来

没有了山贼劫掠附近又开始有旅行商人经过

附近山上有龙的传闻流传到隔壁国家

逐渐有大胆的人想一探究竟

但丁尽量躲着他们

但是隔三岔五总是有猎人勇者之类的人来打扰

他们对这个沉默不语住在龙窝

披着一层层麻披甲而且还在继续织着的男孩也很好奇

有几次但丁赶跑了他们

但是他们似乎误解了但丁

以为他是被龙囚禁的猎物

更有甚者觉得他是召唤龙的巫师

流言再起

于是兄弟打算离开这里

只是计划赶不上变化

隔壁国家不安附近有龙的存在

打算抓住但丁一问究竟

哪怕是哑巴也会咿咿啊啊叫两声吧

他们夜袭了山寨

却只发现两个男孩

就把两个人都绑回去了

审问将在第二天黎明

可是黎明日出维吉尔变成了龙

突然的变身让普通人非常惊恐

纷乱中军队一边钳制维吉尔

一边恐慌的首领下令立即处死但丁他一定是巫师

牢笼下的火被点起来

为了不让火把好不容易织的披甲烧了

但丁只好把披甲抛向维吉尔

维吉尔在接触披甲之后周身散发刺眼光芒

他趁此摆脱士兵

抓起关着但丁的笼子赶紧飞走

破坏了笼子但丁爬到维吉尔背上帮他披着披甲

他们降落到远处的山麓

维吉尔变回了人

只是龙尾还在

但丁还没有来得及织好

为了躲避追兵

兄弟又一起踏上了流浪之旅


	7. 快乐王子

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一点都不快乐

漫长的岁月里

但丁磨灭了对时间的感知

流水的任务

铁打的账单

直到友人们也一个个离世

一次任务中

遇到的恶魔施下的陷阱

把他变成了一尊雕像

变成这样也没差啊 

就当是休假吧

他这么想着

恶魔起初还会对但丁做些什么

像是重熔再塑

但是面对毫无反应连一丝魔力波动都没有的但丁

恶魔都说不好他是死了

还是自己的魔力打败了他

或者还是现实点 

传奇恶魔之子已经失去了斗志 

于是祂把但丁镀了层金

就当作真的雕塑一样收进自己的宝库

人间和魔界的裂隙逐渐扩大

越多的恶魔恣肆 

这个恶魔也扩大了领地

效仿着人间暴君

盘踞一方倾轧着原住民

啰啰们发现了但丁的雕塑

当然他早已不是原来的样子

他们把他当作这个恶魔之城的地标

立在广场上

夏日炎阳炙烤

冬季混着血腥的雨水落在他身上

他什么也感觉不到

恶魔们不会贪图于称霸小小一方

占领越多的领土

兴建新的都城

和历史上的人类也差不多

旧的恶魔城变得破败

又是一年秋季

候鸟南飞 

一只青鸟落在但丁脚边休息

不过它看起来哆哆嗦嗦

羽毛杂乱

感觉它撑不过这个冬天

但是这抹青蓝刺痛了他的眼睛 

让人回忆起那个模糊的身影

那个人是谁 

他们曾经亲密无间

又为何决裂

沉寂了这么久的心又感受到了那个人带来的苦闷 

明明都死了那么久了

过了几天

青鸟都还没走

也没有恢复 

傍晚飞走

白天飞到广场落在但丁身上俯视老城

它啄食路人撒的面包

在恶魔废址里翻出红魂

用喙啄碎吞食 

「原来你也是恶魔」

「……」

「那些红魂看起来不能让你恢复」

神使鬼差

竟然根这只鸟搭话

好久没说话

但丁都快不认识自己的声音了

也对

他都被融化过了

鸟不搭理他

依旧白天来

日落走

……

「你要是愿意，可以把我身上的宝石摘下来，它们是魔力凝结成的」

「……」

「就……也许……可以帮到你」

「这是什么陷阱吗，哪会有恶魔像你这么可笑变成一座雕塑这么久」

「……可笑吗，不过我也不在乎了」

良久

青鸟盘绕但丁仔细观察了那些宝石

终于接受了他的好意

两个古怪的恶魔

就算是结成了微妙的友谊

秋意渐浓

即使吸收了宝石的魔力

青鸟也没有恢复的迹象

它的伤痕和疲累像是黑洞

永远也填不满

……

「那么冬天你去哪里」

「我不是鸟，你不用担心我」

「是吗，你从没说过你自己呢，我只能猜」

「我……不记得了」

「……」

「现在的皮囊能维持不消散就已经很不错了」

「……」

「你的宝石也有耗尽的一天，那时你会死吗，求死的恶魔我倒是没见过」

「……我也不是雕像，不必担心我」

……

凛冬

青鸟依旧会来

但是间隔渐长

凛冽的冬风仿佛能把它吹散

但丁身上的宝石也所剩无几

镀的金铂早也被剐去

灰暗落魄

……

一天

青鸟拖着愈显残破的身体

来到光秃秃的但丁面前

「我想起来，想起来我的渴求了，我需要你，帮我度过这个寒冬吧」

「……」

「春天我就会走，我想起我要去的地方了」

「……」

「你还好吗」

你也终究要走了「……你要我怎么帮你」

「我找到了魔树的种子，只要让它萌发，吸取魔树的魔力我至少可以恢复原形」

雕像的关节缓缓伸展

金属的躯壳

外加这么多年都一动不动

让但丁的动作十分僵硬

青鸟像往常一样落在他肩头

垂靠在他脖子上

指引他走向旧日恶魔的宝库

在但丁的努力下 

魔树生了根

青鸟就一直躺在盘根错节的树下

羽毛却是肉眼可见的丰满了

但丁也被魔树滋养

皮肤上的金属质感慢慢退去

喀−咔−

是屋檐下冰柱掉落的声音

冰雪融化时

但丁恢复的差不多了

这期间很久他都没有去看青鸟

春天到了

也许它已经走了

既然恢复了

他想就这么回去当恶魔猎人也无妨 

走之前还是去看看鸟吧

印入眼帘的

是那个和他一样

天生白发的男人

「……维吉尔……你这个混蛋……笨蛋」


End file.
